glee_vocal_explosionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Slade
Bryan Andrew Slade is an upcoming character in Duffy Danger's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: Vocal Explosion. Bryan will be introduced in the second episode, Take A Bow, as a troubled student with bullying issues. Little does anyone know that his bullying stems from deep, dark personal struggles and insecurity that Bryan has been dealing with for a while now. Bryan was created by wiki member JamesonOTP and will be portrayed by actor and rapper Daniel Kelly. Daniel, aside from being a rapper under the stage name Deph Naught, is best known for his role as Owen Milligan on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Backstory As the youngest boy with two older brothers, Bryan was picked on relentlessly growing up. So much, in fact, that he grew tired of it and used to cry himself to sleep at night. Upon entering High School, Bryan was still a smaller and weaker boy than his older brothers and thus, still subject to their torment. One day, Bryan made a decision that he wasn't gonna stand for it anymore and decided to make a change. He started working out in McKinleys weight room, building up muscle and making himself stronger. But when he briefly hit a plateau and couldn't seem to add more muscle, he desperately sought other options. He was introduced to steriods by another weight-lifter and began to use them. He was pleased at how much he changed, but soon he found himself enduring all the bad side effects of steroid use and even found himself almost expelled after he started a fight with another kid due to Roid Rage. However, the fight garnered Bryan a reputation as a school bully and he soon found that no one was picking on him anymore. Bryan attended a rehab program over the summer, but he refused to let go of his bad reputation as the school bully. He now uses it to his advantage: making sure no one ever picks on him again and for hiding his insecurities, especially his sexuality. Biography Season 1 Personality Bryan used to be very outgoing and happy, but after his brothers' relentless tormenting and picking broke him, he hasn't been the same. The steroid use made Bryan very stand-offish at first, and even after getting clean, he still puts forth that image. He doesn't seem approachable at first and is more than a bit of a bully. He comes off as very guarded, secretive, and not very social. But music, musical theater, and Glee Club are the only ways he lets his guard down and makes himself vulnerable. However, as he is putting forth the image of a school bully and a tough guy, he keeps his musical tastes secret, avoids musical theater, and even finds himself debating whether Glee Club would be a good idea or not. Truly, beneath the image he projects, Bryan is actually a very sweet guy who is fiercely loyal and dedicated to those few select people who he trusts enough to lower his walls and let into his heart. Appearance Upon first glance, Bryan looks like the typical jock and bully, but if you look hard enough you can manage to see a few pieces of his true personality peppered through the image he projects style-wise. He tends to spike his hair, wears an earring in his both ears, has a bit of a tan, and is fairly well toned. He tend to wear button-ups or T-Shirts, but as more and more of his true personality comes out, he would incoporate more things such as polos. He loves jeans, especially distressed and faded jeans. Most often wears boots or sneakers, but might wear sandals or flip-flops if it's really hot. However, only on a rare occasion. He is very conscious about his style, not wanting too seem "too gay" or "too weak" and spends a lot of time working on each outfit he wears each day to make sure it "feels right." Does sometimes wear his letterman jacket, but not all the time like some jocks. Sexuality Bryan is gay and has known it since he was really young, claiming to have known since he was eight. However, it is his deepest, darkest secret. He was already teased and tormented by his brothers and by other kids in school until the Roid Rage incident and he was worked too hard since then to build up an image as a bad boy and the school bully. He hides behind this image, thinking that the tougher he acts, the less people will suspect that hes actually gay. But being a teenager, his hormones are out of control and he finds himself looking at more and more boys. Not to mention, being the stud that he is, the girls are attracted to his good looks and bad boy persona and they are throwing themselves at him. Bryan finds it harder and more tiring each day to keep up the act, but he's scared beyond belief of coming out. Relationships Songs Season 1 Solos Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:New Directions Member Category:LGBT Character